You like her
by lollipop1141
Summary: just a short oneshot about our friendly, smart, and yet extremely dense Detective of the West...Heiji is thinking about a girl and he's asking for Kazuha's opinion...a Heizuha fanfic, as always!


**Ohayou minna! Another oneshot passing by here about how clueless the great detective of the west can be about love! XDD It's quite short, really, but I hope you'll like it! Don't forget to review after reading this! Now, open the curtains for…**

**Heiji and Kazuha!**

***crowd claps, leaves stage***

* * *

"Oi 'Zuha!"

Kazuha looked up from what she was staring at through the shop's window and looked at Heiji. He was doing a 'come-come' motion with his hand. She walked towards him, wondering what he wanted from her.

"What is it?" She asked him. He was fidgeting nervously and was that a blush on his cheeks?! No, this is Heiji we're talking about…He possibly couldn't…Oh well. "Heiji, what's wrong?"

"I need your opinion about something!" He blurted out. One of her eyebrows rose.

"What about my opinion?"

"There's this…girl." He said suddenly as Kazuha's eyes widened in shock. "I keep thinking about her." Heiji couldn't stop his ranting now. "Every night, I dream about her and during the day, I just can't seem to get her off my mind! When I close my eyes, her image always pops up! I tried asking Kudo, but he said you might know. Why is it like that?"

A long silence stretched between them as Kazuha absorbed this ridiculous information that had come from him. Something like this was totally impossible for a person like Heiji. "Are you sure you're okay? You're not coming down with flu, are you?"

"I'm fine!" Heiji said impatiently, his face still red. "Just tell me why I keep thinking about the girl!"

As much as it hurt Kazuha's feelings, she knew that she had to give him an answer. "Well, I could tell you, but who's the girl?"

Heiji's face turned a darker shade of red. He looked away, embarrassed. "I-I can't tell you."

"Oh…Is that so…" Kazuha said thoughtfully to herself, not loud enough for her childhood friend to hear. She cleared her throat. "Very well, Mr. Detective, I shall tell you the reason you keep having dreams about the girl. The reason is simple:

**You like her."**

Heiji stared at her with his green eyes, his mouth hanging open. "That's impossible!" He finally said after he got his voice. Kazuha put her hands on her hips.

"It's possible and it's been psychologically proven that a guy likes a girl if he thinks about her for a vast period of time."

"Ahou, you just made it up!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"You're an ahou!"

"Who're you calling an ahou, ahou!?"

"You! Baka baka!"

"You're an ahou!"

What Heiji said next came as a shock. "**You're an ahou because you're in my mind every single day!**"

Kazuha's latest retort died in her mouth when she heard what he just said. A dark blush exploded on her face. Heiji caught on what he said and his eyes widened in shock.

"A-ah, 'Zuha, I mean…I-I…uhh…"

An awkward silence sat between them. Kazuha peeked at the red-faced detective. "Ne, Heiji…"

"W-what is it?"

"Do you really mean that?"

"A-about what?"

"That you kept thinking… of me…"

Heiji looked like he was struggling inside and finally he threw his hands up in the air. "Fine, I kept thinking about you! There, I finally said it!"

Kazuha looked at him shyly, tilting her head to the side. "Why?"

Heiji looked sharply at her, and she gulped. "Why? I don't know! I'm supposed to be the smartest guy and yet I can't even know why I think about you! It's probably 'cause I like you…Yeah, it's probably that…"

Kazuha was blushing fiercely by now. She hadn't expected this. She had always thought that she would be the first one to confess, knowing how dense Heiji was towards her.

"B-but-" Kazuha stuttered. "That's impossible! It can't be me! I mean, I'm not that cute or gentle like Ran-chan! And I certainly am not the ideal type of girl for you! I mean-"

"Ahou just shut up." Heiji interrupted her as he sighed and took off his cap and placing it firmly on her head. He leaned down until their faces were only centimeters apart. Heiji grinned and Kazuha immediately knew what he was going to do.

"W-wait, Heiji! I'm just a childhood friend, we can't possibly-"

"Ahou! You're a girl and I'm a boy who thinks about you every day and I also happen to know that you seem to like me too." He grinned. "What more reason do you want? I've got evidence too."

Kazuha was blushing really hard by now. Heiji smiled mischievously as he closed the space between their lips. Kazuha gasped at the contact, but Heiji pressed on, deepening the kiss. After what seemed like an eternity, but was only a second, they broke apart.

Heiji grinned as he saw Kazuha's red face. "That wasn't so bad, was it?"

"Ahou!"

* * *

…**I dunno what to say about this…Oh well, at least Heiji finally realized it! XDD Thanks for reading and please review this short oneshot!**

***crowd claps, leaves stage***


End file.
